


Closet

by Kikyorocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Joke is on Leia, Leia Organa Ships It, Leia thinks she tricked them, Secret Relationship, Smut, Writer just wanted an excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyorocks/pseuds/Kikyorocks
Summary: Leia is tried of Rey and Ben's fighting so she does something about it.





	Closet

“You’re not coming out until you finally make a compromise.” Rey and Ben heard Leia yell as she locked them in the storage closet. 

“General?” Poe said with concern. 

“Don’t you dare let them out, only I can.” 

Poe sighed “Yes General.” 

………………

Ben sighed watching as Rey pound the door yelling at anybody who would listen to open the door with no luck. “That’s not going to help.” he said as he took a seat on one of the many boxes. 

“Shut up.” Rey said as she continued to pound the door. 

“Are you done yet?” Ben said as he sat up walking towards her. 

Rey panted leaning her body against the door. It felt they’ve been in here for hours. 

Ben reached his hand out for her to take, but she just glared at him pushing his hand away and standing up herself. “Okay what do you have against me?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Ben groaned in annoyance. “Ever since I’ve joined the resistance you’ve been nothing, but cold towards me. Everyone trusts me now except you.” 

“I was the first to trust you remember!” Rey yelled as she stared at him. “You betrayed me.” 

“I betrayed you?” Ben felt his anger start to boil “You betrayed me Rey. I offered you everything and then you left me for dead. 

“I didn’t want the galaxy Ben! I only wanted…” Rey sighed taking a seat on one of the boxes. “Why did you join the resistance? You had everything you wanted.” 

“I never had what I wanted.” 

Rey raised her head to look at him. 

“All I ever wanted was you. Being emperor of the galaxy isn’t worth it if you weren’t by my side.” 

Rey felt her face start to blush, but she hurried and looked away. “Why would you want me? I’m nothing remember. I’m nothing, but a scavenger with no parents or anything to my name.” 

Ben got of his knees next to Rey. He cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him. His thumb traced her cheek. “I never meet to say that to you. I’ve never been good with words Rey.” His free hand grabbed her wrist. Slowly he placed the palm of her hand on his chest where his heart was. 

Rey eyes widened as she felt the pounding heart. 

“I didn’t mean you were nothing Rey. I was trying to say your nothing to others, but everything to me. I don’t care about your past, your family.... I only care about you.” 

“Ben,” Rey eyes widened when she felt Ben’s tenders lips on hers. She relaxed into the kiss kissing him back. 

Ben pulled away his fingers tracing her lips. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Rey pulled him into another kiss. Feeling him bit and tug on her lips she opened her mouth for him feeling him enter his tongue and explore her mouth. She pulled and tug on his hair as their tongues wrestled for dominance. She slowly laid herself onto the box pulling Ben down along with her. She whimpered and moaned tugging on his hair as he kissed her neck. She needed more. 

Ben eyes widened when he felt Rey tug on his shirt. “Rey,” 

“Please.” 

Ben nodded only pulling far enough to pull his shirt off. He hissed feeling Rey’s nails trace his chest. 

“I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.” Rey confessed as she traced his chest. 

“Rey,” Ben groaned feeling her fingers touch his nipple. “Fuck,” He growled feeling her pull and tug on his nipple feeling his pants become tighter. He needed more, but didn’t know where to start. 

“Touch me Ben.” Rey whimpered. 

“Where?” Ben groaned kissing her neck again. 

“My breasts.” She panted feeling Ben push her shirt up. 

Ben felt his eyes dilate as she stared at the two perky breasts just begging her attention. 

“I know there…” Rey screamed feeling Ben bury his face into her breast taking her nipple into his mouth and began sucking. “Ben.” She called out feeling lick and suck her nipple then pulling away to give her other breast the same treatment. 

“I’ve wanted you so bad.” He growled as he squeezed her breasts into the palm of his hands. 

“Me too.” Rey whimpered feeling her womanhood throb for him. “Fuck me Ben.” 

Ben eyes widened as he pulled away from her. “Are you sure?” 

Rey blushed, but nodded. Rey watched as he unbuckled his belt pushing his pants down. She gasped as she stared at the leaking hard cock. She clenched her legs together feeling more wetness pool down her legs. 

“Are you still sure about this?” Ben said as he pulled her legs apart sliding her pants down her legs. 

Rey nodded. 

Ben smiled kissing Rey on the lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

…………..

“Ben,” Rey called out feeling Ben tongue stroke her clit. She reached her hand out grabbing his hair to pull him closer. She never felt pleasure like this before. She masturbated a few lonely nights on Jakku, but nothing could compare what his tongue was going to her. 

Ben smirked stroking his tongue on her little pearl feeling her shake and wiggle with every stroke and lick. 

“Ben,” 

“Cum for me Rey.” 

“Ben!” She called feeling her walls tighten on nothing. 

Ben smirked placing his mouth onto her sex licking up her sweet cream. Ben pulled away licking his lips as he stared at her. “Are you ready?” 

Rey nodded opening her legs wider for him. 

“Good girl.” Ben purred as he placed his cock at her entrance coaxing himself with her sweet juices. 

Rey tossed her head back feeling him slide into her tightness. Moaning as she felt him slowly slide in and out of her. 

“Fuck, your tight.” Ben growled feeling her walls throb and cling to him with each thrust. 

“Go faster.” Rey pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his body pulling his closer. 

Ben nodded grabbing Rey’s hips as he thrusted into her no longer holding back. 

“Ben, Ben” He moaned her nails digging into his shoulders as he rolled his hips teasing. 

Ben chuckled watching his scavenger moan and cling to him. He snuck a hand in between her legs touching her clit again. “Are you going to cum for me my sweet little scavenger?” He strokes her clit feeling her coming tighter for him. 

“Yes, Be…” 

“Call me Kylo” 

“Kylo, Kylo.” She called out clinging to him as he fucked her. “I’m…” 

Ben pitched her clit causing her to spasm and finally cum. Ben smiled thrusting a few more times into her until his seed shot into her empty womanhood. 

Rey panted as she stared at Ben. “That felt.” 

Ben smiled kissing her cheek. “Amazing?” 

Rey nodded still clinging to him. Rey whimpered in protest feeling him slid out of her. 

“It’s okay baby. Kylo will give you his big cock again later tonight.” 

Rey glared at him smacking him across the chest as he laughed. 

They were about done dressing when the closet door opened. Staring right at them were a red face Poe and Ben’s smirking mother. 

Rey blushed trying to fix her messy hair, while Ben buckled his belt. 

“Did you two come up with a compromise?” Leia said as she smirked at them giving them a knowing look. 

“Yeah I think so.” Rey said trying to hide her blush. 

“Rey and I better go. We have more compromising to do.” Ben said as he grabbed Rey’s hand leading her away from Poe and his mom. 

Poe coughed nervously. “Well that was…” 

“It’s about damn time!” Leia said throwing Poe off guard. 

“What?” 

“Those two had so much sexual tension you could of cut it with a lightsaber.” 

“Wait, were you planning this?” 

“I had to do something. They would have killed each other. Besides…” she smirked. “I’m tired of not having any grandchildren. At this rate I’ll be a Grandma in no time.” 

Poe just stood there shocked watching General Leia walk away. 

“Oh by the way, you and Connix better work out the weird attraction between you too before I lock you two in a closet too.” 

Poe panicked running as fast as he could away from Leia. 

Leia just laughed watching Poe run. “Okay who’s next? Oh Finn and Rose.” she smiled. “Perfect.” 

………. 

Rey laughed as Ben tickled her sides. 

“Ben stop that.” 

Ben smiled kissing Rey’s bare stomach. 

“I still can’t believe your mom locked us in a closet.” 

“I know. I knew she wanted a grand-baby but didn’t realize how badly.” 

Rey just giggled placing a hand on her still flat stomach. “Should we tell her we’ve been actually secretly fucking for a while?” 

Ben chuckled pulling her legs apart. “Later.” 

Rey breath hitched feeling Ben’s hot breath on hers. 

“I want to enjoy this first.” 

Rey called out feeling Ben bury his face in between her legs.


End file.
